


I will take care of him, May.....

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This fanart was inspired by a wonderful story And you’ll blow us all away by @losingmymindtonight
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	I will take care of him, May.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And You'll Blow Us All Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753611) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
